moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Jurassic World (2015) Review
Hey, guys, how's it going? I finally got a chance recently to see Jurassic World and it was awesome. It's what I would love to call the real deal. Before I get into my overall thoughts on the film, I would like to go into a more detailed review and just in case, BE CAREFUL FOR SPOILERS (just in case you haven't seen the film) Honestly, I feel like I'm the last person on Earth to review this film. I was indeed hyped for this movie, but, admittedly, I didn't really have many expectations for what it would be, as I did for Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and ''Mad Max: Fury Road, but this movie unexpectedly surpassed all of my expectations and it overall turned out to be another fun hollywood popcorn summer blockbuster. I have a few Oscar predictions for this movie, but I'm not here to brag about that. I will point out one or two major problems that I find with this movie and again, be careful for spoilers. Like, their isn't any proper character development on some of the side characters like the assistant and Hoskins (who I found annoying). Hoskins was just shown as a potential minor villain and was a jerk almost all the way through the film and served little purpose as he gets killed anyway in the movie, so what's really the point in having a character in if you didn't do much with a character and ultimately you end up either letting him become the worst and most annoying asshole in the film, or just kill him because no one cared about him, he was just a random character. That's one of the biggest movie clichés for me. Alfrid in The Hobbit ''was worse than this character, believe me, but still, I did not like Hoskins or his personality (character, even) and I just didn't see that he had much purpose. Same with the assistant, but I don't think she did much to deserve her death (as much as I didn't care about it anyway) because there are just so many random side-characters that I didn't feel invested in. It was an awesome dino kill, though. But other than that, I loved the film, there was enjoyment, there was excitement, there was great humour, there were some moments with tension and suspense, Chris Pratt was great and he gave one of my favourite performances of all time in this film and Bryce Dallas Howard was great too, she was a strong female lead in this movie. The Indominus Rex is a great dinosaur and a great villain, probably the scariest movie villain ever, I was on board with how this was gonna go down and I liked it very much. Now I'm gonna give a new type of rating that I will now give the films that I review, it's an iMDB/IGN type of rating, and I give this movie 9.8/10. I was gonna give it either 7 or 8, but the dino battle at the end just blew me away so for that reason I unapoligetically give it that rating. Now I'm gonna get into what my favourite moments in the film were. Number 5: The raptors, military and Owen racing to hunt the I-Rex and kill it once and for all. The build-up of this final battle was awesome, I actually found myself tapping my feet with excitement. I couldn't wait to see how this would go down. I also like the way how Owen just walks to Hoskins and just WACK! punches him in the face and says "stay away from my animals, they aren't your soldiers". I died laughing when Claire just tells the boys to hold hands and Gray just holds his hand out, that was some great humour. I got a bit annoyed, though, when Hoskins just randomly shows up in the office and looks down at the camera where Owen is preparing the raptors and says "awesome". I was like, "yeah, like your praise is gonna get you a pass, asshole." But then when Owen leads the military and the raptors into battle, to me, that's when the buzz and the excitement entered the room. I would've put this up higher, but I was expecting Owen to say what he said in the trailer "If we do this, we do it my way" and I was dissapointed that I did not hear that in the actual movie. Number 4: The philosoraptor invasion The way the I-Rex just invades their hide and provokes them all to attack the island like he's prepared his secret army and now unleashes them all, that was awesome! I liked how that action scene was set, I was on board with that too. They just come down on all the unsuspecting humans like an alien invasion or a WWII airplane bombing and then the military comes in and helps out. I loved the bit when Claire saves Owen from a philosoraptor and he just pulls her to him and kisses her. One of the best movie kiss scenes ever! I could go on forever, but I don't want to make this review TOO long. Number 3: Owen and Claire I love the scene where she comes to his house and they argue for a little while about dinosaurs, control and their second date thing was funny. I still laugh out loud when I think about and watch the scene when Owen says "These dinos are alive. Their thinking 'I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta...' You can relate to at least one of those things." That is one memorable quotable scene there. And let's not forget when Owen says "You'll last two minutes with me in this mission, less in those ridiculous heels" and she just takes her belt off and pulls her sleves up and all and he's just like "what does that mean?" and she says "it means I'm ready to go". I nearly died during that scene too. And what's not to like when at the end when he says that they need to stay together to survive. It's just a relationship that's just entertaining and fun to see them on-screen together whether they're arguing or kissing or talking or walking. Number 2: I-Rex vs. T-Rex: Final Battle A huge part of me was amazed by this moment, don't even ask why, and an even bigger part of me would've been completely blown away if it wasn't for the number 1 moment on this list, but the final battle is just as awesome as the huge giant monster battle in 2014's ''Godzilla, well, both are great, but this final battle was blew me almost out of my seat, because I was not expecting them to unleash the T-Rex (who hasn't had much screen time throughout most of the film) and pit him against another dinosaur king and they both duke it out for the dino throne to see which one dino will rule them all. And then the raptor, Blue, comes in and helps as well and with his help, they defeat the I-Rex, but it's still standing and then the freaking Mosasaurus suddenly jumps out of the water and freaking eats the I-Rex up and drags it underwater, I'm sorry, but I was about Gray's age as well at one point, it was just awesome. And awesome is not even enough to describe that spectacle. Number 1: Zach and Gray arrive at Jurassic World I'm including this whole moment starting from when their mother says goodbye to them both to the moment we all see the entire island. When the mother said "If something chases you...run..." I got chills down my spine. And then the moment when we all come into the Jurassic World and we get see the entire spectacle of that picture when Gray rushes to the front window and we see the island and there's the classic Jurassic Park ''score, gosh, it's just pure cinema magic. The first and second time I watched that scene in cinemas, I dropped my mouth in awe and amazement when I saw it and I felt like a kid with that smile of awe on my face. Need I say more? So, ''Jurassic World, what did you think about it, what rating would you give it, what were your favourite moments, please answer in the comment section below and feel free to tell me what you thought. And until next time :) Category:Blog posts